1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible multipurpose container such as a cold chest, a food container, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a plastic container having a pair of lids convertible to a table plate which is combined with an extra plate supported on the plastic container while the lids are opened outwardly.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, plastic containers to store food have a lid which is used to cover the container. Accordingly, when the user takes food from the container in the outdoors such as parks, camping areas, and the like, the user needs a plate for putting food thereon. Sometimes, the user handcarries a separate table for putting food thereon. It is difficult to take food without use of a food table. Also, it is expensive and inconvenient to provide a separate food table.